


Quarrel

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scuffle between Fíli and Kíli gets a little out of hand. One of them ends up saying something that they immediately regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme, although I have no idea what page number it was on, ha.

No one is quite sure how it begins. One moment Fíli and Kíli are fondly rough-housing, not an uncommon occurrence, and the next thing they know everything has taken a turn for the worse. They shove at each other, more violently than usual, and ignore the Company's, Gandalf's, and even their Uncle's chiding remarks in favor of continuing their juvenile behavior. 

They keep their voices low so that no one can clearly hear what they're arguing about. At least until Kíli reaches out to grab the end of one of Fíli's moustache-braids and tugs, hard. 

Fíli curses loudly and Kíli yanks again. 

"Just because you cannot grow your own doesn't mean you ought to try and pull out mine!" 

Even Bilbo has been around dwarrows long enough to know that those are fighting words. 

Balin starts to move between the two princes to act as a buffer, but the words that spill forth from Kíli's lips make the whole party freeze. 

"You son of a bitch!" 

Everyone goes completely silent and Kíli very slowly brings both hands up to cover his mouth. His eyes, wide and near-terrified, stay locked on Fíli, who looks almost as scared himself. 

Several long moments pass, and the soft shuffle of Thorin standing up is nearly deafening in the abrupt stillness. 

"Should anyone insult my sister again, they will live to regret it," he rumbles. "And if either of you start anymore petty arguments with each other, I will make sure your mother hears about this." 

Fíli and Kíli nod in complete understanding, and it takes several hours for the anxiety of nearly everyone in the Company to go away. 

The brothers are perfectly amiable for the rest of the journey. 

And everyone else vows to never breathe a word of this to Dis.


End file.
